


At Sea

by GlitchTheRoboticShadow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Captain!Percy, Gen, I know it has a terrible title but bear with me, Pirate AU, Sailing, Tags added as they become relevant or I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchTheRoboticShadow/pseuds/GlitchTheRoboticShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Perseus Jackson loved his at ease life on the sea with his crew. Being a pirate meant not living by anyone else's rules and he liked it that way. But things get turned around when an assassin boards the ship and instead of killing him, tries to recruit him against the oncoming war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Sea

Captain Perseus Jackson stood at the wheel of his ship, The Half-Blood, looking over his hard at work crew. Next to him stood his best friend and second in command, Grover Underwood. Percy found it soothing to be docked, just watching the waves wash over the nearby shore, as his crew bustled around, trying to get all the supplies ready before setting sail again.

Percy wasn't too keen on violence, which was odd for a pirate, but he loved the sea and he loved sailing, and the best way to do that without a line of restraints was to either be a merchant or a pirate, and there was no way Percy was going to be a merchant. Just no.

Percy's crew was small but loyal. Each one had found their way onto The Half-Blood and somehow nestled into Percy's title of family. He would die for any one of his crew and he had no doubt that they'd do the same.

"Captain," Hazel Levesque, metal smith, said as she hurried up the stairs, her curly brown hair bouncing around her face. "Loaded and ready to set sail, sir."

Percy didn't like being addressed so formally, but his crew had informed him that it didn't look professional to just call him Percy and it'd be best for appearance sake, to call him _captain_ and _sir_. So, he reluctantly allowed it.

"Good," he smiled, excited to finally be heading back out to sea. "Drop the sails!"

Brothers, Connor and Travis Stoll, did just that and before long, they were out in the infinite blue of the mesmerizing ocean. It was clear water in all directions, so, Percy let go of the wheel and gathered his crew onto the deck. Grover pried open a wooden crate, revealing several bottles of a variety of alcohol. Percy grabbed one and divvied it up.

"We've had a tough time this past few weeks, but we've come out on top and I don't know what I'd do without you all," Percy said, his thumb rubbing circles into the side of his cup.

Grover nudged him with his elbow and whispered, "I don't think you're supposed to tell them that."

Percy just rolled his eyes and smiled, "Basically, what I'm trying to say, is that I suck at speeches and you're all like family to me." He raised his cup and the others joined in a chorus of _here here_ s.

For a few weeks, it was nothing but attacks from other pirates, leaving The Half-Blood a wreck and the morale very low. But now, they'd finally finished repairing the hull and they were on their way to make trade with Hazel's half brother, Nico Di Angelo.

Nico was running a whole underground industry. He picked up the people that were practically dying on the streets, gave them decent pay and the guarantee of protection and they were as loyal and hard working as they came. As his industry had grown, so did his connections, soon, he was rich, powerful, and practically untouchable. This was all very impressive considering the guy had started out on the streets, his father having abandoned him and his mother passed.

Nico was still in murky waters with Percy, who'd promised to protect his older sister, Bianca, when she joined his crew, she died a few years back under his watch and for awhile, Nico wouldn't talk to him. Nico'd send people after him if he even saw Percy approaching. They were on pretty good terms now, though. After saving each other on multiple occasions and Percy offering fair deals, Nico couldn't really hold his grudge anymore, especially since it wasn't _actually_ Percy's fault for his sister's death. She'd sacrificed herself for the crew. Her cabin remained empty on the ship ever since, in honor of her memory.

"I wonder how Nico's doing. He can get all dark and brooding when he's alone." Hazel said as she stared out into the night, snuggled close to Frank Zhang, her boyfriend and the ship's projectile offense.

"He's never _really_ alone," Connor Stoll said, "I mean, he's got like a billion people working for him."

Hazel rolled her eyes and sighed, "You know what I mean. He needs people around him that love him."

"Don't worry, we'll be there to check on him in just a couple of days." Frank comforted, squeezing Hazel in closer.

"It's getting late. We'll drop anchor and get some rest." Percy said, finishing his drink and putting his cup on a stray crate.

 

-

 

Percy woke in the middle of the night to his cabin door creaking open. He immediately grabbed his gun from under his pillow and aimed it at the entrance, ready to shoot whoever entered unannounced.

"Who's there?" Percy said, annoyed at  how slurred and mumbled his voice was from sleep. It was dark and he couldn't see the person, only their silhouette.

"You don't know me, but I'm here to warn you." A woman's voice answered.

Percy flicked on the lantern by his bed, illuminating the small room and revealing a curly blonde haired woman standing in front of his door. She was dressed in straps and holsters holding weapons, a black cloak hung from her shoulders. She didn't quite look like a pirate. "Warn me of what?" He asked, easing up so that he was sitting, gun still pointed at the girl, her hands up in surrender.

"I was sent here to kill you." An assassin, that makes sense. He almost thought he recognized the crest on her bicep.

"By who? And why the hell haven't you?"

"I was sent here by Luke Castellan, leader of the Titans, a clan of assassins-"

"Yeah, I've heard of him." Percy cut her off, rubbing a hand over his face in exasperation.

"You have?" She sounded genuinely confused.

"He tried to recruit me a couple years back, wanted to start a revolution, get revenge on everyone who wronged him. It was a huge mess and he got really pissed when I turned him down, tried to freaking kill me!" Percy laughed ruefully, "Anyway, I tried to stop him and he's hated me ever since and I think he's still really annoyed that I survived his attempt at poisoning me."

 "Oh," Her shoulders slumped, "He never told me the reason he sent me."

"And you never told me the reason you haven't killed me."

"I haven't killed you, because you're valuable, Perseus Jackson." She took a step closer and Percy realized how dark and stormy her grey eyes were, sending chills down his spine just at the sight of them.

"Valuable?" Percy squeaked, his voice small in the wake of someone much more terrifying than he was.

"Yes. Chiron, my teacher, is gathering an army to face against Luke's and he thinks you'd be a good piece. I've heard a lot about you and though you don't seem it, you're quite powerful."

Percy glanced down at himself and wasn't sure if he should be offended. Did she just say that he wasn't much to look at? "Yet, I don't even know your name."

"Annabeth Chase."

"And what do you expect me to do with that information, Annabeth?" Percy really didn't see where this was going. Was he supposed to just drop everything and join some random army to face against a guy he hadn't seen for at least a year? Fat chance. He was perfectly happy just sailing the seas, care and rule free with his crew.

Percy lowered the gun, which probably wasn't the smartest move, but he honestly thought that if she wanted to kill him, she could have. Easily.

"Luke-he trusts me. Thinks of me as a loyal ally, but he doesn't think so of my friends. I need you to help me get them out of his prison and then join me in Chiron's army." She said, sitting down next to him on the bed.

He gulped and moved backward, more away from Annabeth. She was gorgeous and had a deadly sense to her, confusing Percy's feelings and causing him to just feel afraid for whatever reason. "Why would I do that?" He meant for it to sound strong and ominous, but it came out hoarse and breathy, making Annabeth crack the smallest of smiles.

"Because it'd be the noble thing to do," She paused, "And because I know Luke, and I know that he's relentless. He won't stop until you, your crew, and everyone you love is dead."

Percy chewed his lip. He didn't doubt that Luke was that cruel. He'd seen the man in action and it was frightening. He was having a perfectly good day, followed by perfectly good sleep and all of the sudden he was being thrown this massive curve ball and in the span of a few minutes, he was expected to join an army against an old enemy. Could he even trust this  _Annabeth?_

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't." She shrugged, "But you're letting me sit on your bed, you've listened to me talk even though I broke into your cabin after sneaking onto you ship  _and_ I have not killed you. Yet."

Percy chuckled nervously, unsure if she was joking about that last part. "This isn't something I can decide alone."

He needed to talk to his crew, this was going to be a group decision. He couldn't just abandon them or force them to risk their lives. This whole thing was bad. Percy'd thought Luke had stopped his whole dream of taking over the world or whatever and had moved on, maybe gotten into painting or knitting, but nope. He was gathering an army and planned to take out anyone who stood in his way and apparently he considered Percy to be square in the middle of his path.

"I understand." She turned to look him in the eyes, "And Percy?"

"Yes?"

She moved faster than he'd ever seen, pinning him against the bed, dagger digging his neck, their faces just inches apart. Her breath ghosted over his face and she grinned, "Word of the wise, don't just trust someone who broke into your room and said they were sent to kill you."

She pulled back and sheathed her knife, still smiling. Percy sat up, rubbing at his neck, breathing fast, heart racing. "You saying I shouldn't trust you?" He asked, calming down and smiling back at her.

She stood up, "'course not, Seaweed brain," She looked back at him and winked, "you can always trust me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is really kind of crap, but I wanted to write it for fun because I was playing Black Flag and I thought it'd be fun to write Percy and the others as pirates. Sorry for how short and poorly written this chapter is, but this is purely for fun. Just to let you know, I know nothing about pirates or ships, soooo, yeah, I'm kind of just making this up as I go.


End file.
